Sleeping with ghosts
by cacah
Summary: Quando guerras acabam aqueles que sobrevivem não sabem o que fazer ou como se comportar. Por isso tentam se equilibrar entre a paz recém conquistada e as cinzas dos que foram embora. ONESHOT. RWDM. RWHG. HPDM.


**SLEEPING WITH GHOSTS**

Acordou assustado. Mais um pesadelo ecoando na sua cabeça. Olhou o relógio no criado mudo. Eram só três e meia. Olhou para o garoto a seu lado, os cabelos vermelhos venciam a escuridão e continuavam brilhando quando a luz, vencida, já havia se retirado.

Não sabia muito bem como chegara até Ron.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, disso ele se lembrava.

Num instante ele estava com Harry e a guerra perfurava cada segundo de tranqüilidade com suas garras sangrentas.

Ele era um Malfoy, não tinha medo da guerra. Não se apavorava com o crescente número de baixas. Era natural, pessoas morreriam. Era o preço que a paz cobrava pra retornar aos lares e se infiltrar nas mentes dando àquela ilusória sensação de conforto. Àquela impressão que os horrores tão recentes deixariam marcas profundas na pele e evitariam qualquer conflito futuro.

Mas ele sabia que tudo aquilo era mentira.

Que não importava como uma guerra havia sido horrível ou devastadora, ela nunca seria suficiente pra apagar a natureza assassina do interior do ser humano.

Mesmo assim ele rezava pra que tudo acabasse e o período de paz onde a felicidade o aguardava chegasse logo.

E chegou.

Só que havia cobrado um preço alto demais: Harry.

Ele cumpriu a profecia: matou Voldemort.

E morreu três dias depois.

A sorte do menino que sobreviveu havia acabado finalmente.

Foi então que ele se viu perdido, destruído por dentro, sem ter em quem se apoiar.

Harry foi uma das primeiras pessoas que ele havia amado. Houve a fase em que o odiava, aquela em que o idolatrava e aquela em que a cumplicidade era tanta que sabia como o moreno estava só pelo jeito que mexia no cabelo.

Harry correspondia de um jeito que ele julgava ser impossível. Nos braços dele, era como se a guerra fosse um pesadelo distante.

Parecia bobagem, mas quando ele pensou em abandonar tudo pra buscar a redenção, ele acabou encontrando-a ali, nos braços do ex-inimigo.

No funeral do ex-grifinório ele sentiu-se profundamente enojado: todas aquelas pessoas agradecendo e abençoando Potter, fazendo discursos sobre como ele tinha sido um grande bruxo e de como seria lembrado nos livros de história pela força e coragem.

No fundo elas respiravam aliviadas por não estarem naquele caixão.

Não importava o que o mundo dissesse ou quantas estátuas de Harry construísse, faziam tudo isso pra que a consciência parasse de doer, pra tentarem se conformar que Potter havia nascido pra isso: devolver-lhes a paz.

Era injusto o modo como a vida tinha agido com Harry. Infância negligenciada, adolescência perdida e morte sangrenta. Sem ter tido uma vida de verdade no meio disso tudo.

Ele podia ter sido herói, mas todos se recusavam a ver o preço que havia pago por isso.

Mas ele não ignorava, ele via e isso o fazia sangrar mais.

E quando todos tinham ido embora acabou frente a frente com Ron, tão desesperado quanto ele. Olhando pra terra recém mexida como se esperasse que Harry levantasse dali e lhe dissesse o que fazer, pra onde ir.

Então soube que o ruivo entendia.

Entendia que a paz já não valia mais nada porque não havia ninguém com quem pudesse dividi-la.

Weasley namorava Granger.

Harry costumava brincar, imaginando como seriam os filhos dos dois.

Ainda lembrava das gargalhadas altas quando expôs o protótipo de ruivo, com cabelos rebeldes, inteligente e com o senso de humor dos gêmeos.

A mãe do Weasley havia dito alto que agradecia a Merlin por ser seu neto e não seu filho.

Uma criança que a guerra levou para o túmulo antes de ser gerada.

A sangue-ruim morreu uma semana antes de Harry.

Foi isso que antecipou a batalha final.

Ele lembrava das esmeraldas sedentas por vingança.

Lembrava de como tentara consolá-las e de como se sentiu frustrado quando percebeu que não havia como fazer isso.

Olhou para o ruivo mais uma vez.

Parado entre os túmulos de Harry e Hermione.

Se sentiu pesado como chumbo quando Ron o olhou, e ele pode vislumbrar lá no fundo dos olhos azuis um desespero ainda maior que o dele.

Ninguém sabe como saímos do cemitério naquele dia.

O certo é que Fred e George nos encontraram dormindo num bar.

Bêbados, com a cara inchada pelas lágrimas.

Ninguém sabia o que nos dizer.

Ninguém conseguia nos confortar por dentro.

Foi quando começamos a passar mais tempo juntos, pra lembrar do que havíamos perdido.

Cada um representava para o outro um pedaço vivo daquilo que estava se decompondo sob a terra.

Na primeira vez que fizemos sexo não havia amor ou paixão, só tristeza e saudade.

Depois não houve satisfação, só um vazio maior ainda.

Eu levantei, caminhei até o banheiro e chorei até pegar no sono.

Pela cara dele na manhã seguinte, acho que fez a mesma coisa.

Nós estamos juntos a quase dois anos.

Todos acham que nos recuperamos.

É mentira.

Mas sustentamos a farsa porque dentro dessa casa não precisamos mentir.

As coisas não melhoraram.

Nós continuamos chorando pelos mortos, desejando morrer um pouco sempre que lembramos que eles não voltarão nunca mais.

E quando nos deitamos, dormimos com os fantasmas e sonhamos com uma verdade que não existe.


End file.
